


Moon's Malasada Issue

by erebus450c



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: This takes place 7 years after the initial events of Sun and Moon.Moon, after a long stretch of work at the Pokemon League, finally gets some time to go back to her home at Hau'oli City. While she's there, she discovers that a new type of malasada is quickly gaining preference over her pallete.





	Moon's Malasada Issue

It was a beautiful summer’s day in the Alola region, and Moon, the young Pokemon League Champion, walked out onto the steppe of Mount Lanakila, taking in the brisk, cold air, as a smile lit across her face. It had been awhile since she’d taken up the position as Champion, about 7 years in fact, and such breaks like these were rare, especially ones that were this long. Normally, any time she’d get a break, she would go to the Hano Grand Resort to just take a breather and relax, all within her own privacy of her own luxury suite. But this time, it was a little different. She was going back home, to her Mom’s house on the outskirts of Hau’oli City. She was a little nervous, as her newfound popularity might draw some unwanted attention, but she didn’t mind all that much. She’d finally get to see her mom face to face after all these years, and she had made plans to meet up with her childhood friend, Hau. With a brisk pace, she found her way down to the bottom of the mountain, where she went to her cottage to pack her bags for the 3 week vacation back home. After she got her luggage on the boat, she immediately had a few people notice her, which was a little irritating, but it happened all the time, so she was more or less used to it. She shook a few hands, took a photo or two and that was that. It shouldn’t be a surprise for her though, she really was one of a kind. She had been the only champion that had been single handedly running the Alolan League since she was 11, and as if that wasn’t enough, she often caught the attention of many male fans as well, as many found her quite adorable, for her young age and looks. Other than that, the boat ride back was generally peaceful. She looked out at the sun-bathed ocean, contemplating what was going to happen when she got back. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the port, where she unloaded her luggage, and made her way to her Mom’s house. She rang the doorbell, and her mother opened the door, hugging her with open arms and basically strangling her in her iron grip. Moon let out a gasp of air as her Mom let go, and they shared a laugh, with her Mom’s Meowth of course saying it’s hellos as well. They sat down and talked about their lives for hours as they shared glasses of lemonade in the humid weather. After a long night of reconnecting, Moon was a little tired from all the travelling, and went to sleep back in her old room from when she was young, complete with a smaller, less comfortable bed of course. After a slightly uncomfortable rest, Moon awoke the next morning with a clear mind and happy thoughts, as she had plans to meet up with her old friend Hau. They had been in touch for the last few years, with both of their professions intertwining in some capacity, but she had never really gotten to talk to him as she used to. She got up, put on her clothes, and trekked her way up to Iki Town, where Hau lived. She arrived just in time apparently as well, as she came just in time for the conclusion of a battle between Hau and a young-looking challenger. Hau noticed Moon, mid battle and smiled and waved at her, completely ignoring the battle at hand. Classic Hau. This made Moon giggle and she jokingly waved back as the challenger used a powerful flying type attack to knock down Hau’s Makuhita. Hau quickly refocused on the battle, only to realize it was over. Scratching the back of his head in defeat. He proceeded with the trial captain’s duty of giving the challenger a Z-Stone and teaching him the dance required to use it. The challenger thanked him for the exhilarating battle, and Hau simply smiled and gave him a “Don’t mention it!” After this, Hau and Moon reunited over a friendly hug, and chatted over how they’ve been. It was then that Hau suggested they continue the conversation at the malasada shop. Moon was instantly on board, as she hadn’t had a malasada in a long time. They walked down Route 1 catching up and telling stories to each other, exchanging laughs every now and then, before reaching the malasada shop. Hau got a few ones for himself, and while Moon was glancing through the options, she noticed a new menu item. It was called the Malasada Momona, and it immediately caught her attention, and Hau took notice of this as well, and ordered 2 of the malasadas for her. While it initially caught her off guard, she complied, as she wasn’t complaining. It looked delicious. They got their Malasadas and sat down at a table and dug in. Moon took a bite of hers, and she was overwhelmed. It was beautifully sweet. The flavors of the sweet fried dough, and the passion fruit filling had never felt so great on her mouth before. Maybe it was because she hadn’t eaten Malasadas in awhile, but she couldn’t resist it. She quickly dug into the rest of it, and started on the next. The flavor was truly one of a kind. She hadn’t tasted a malasada that tasted this good, like ever. She finished the second one, and exclaimed that she’d never tasted a malasada as good as that one in her entire life. Hau replied that the Malasada Momona was designed carefully to be the best tasting in the entire Alola region. Moon agreed profusely, and she went back up to the counter and ordered 3 more, giving away her Pokédollars for the delicious treat. She quickly finished all 3 and Hau remarked on how much she loved them. After they both finished their food, Moon went back up to the counter and ordered 5 more to go. They hung around for a little while after that, and went their separate ways after saying their goodbyes. After a night of more bonding with her Mom, Moon went back to her room, but this time not to sleep. Moon had hidden the malasadas from her Mom because she didn’t want her to eat them, so she hid them in her room so her Mom couldn’t steal all of her malasadas. She quietly opened the paper bag with the Swirlix logo on it, and brought out a malasada momona. She drooled at the sight of it. She slowly bit into it, letting the flavors sit on her tongue and meld together perfectly with her taste buds. She couldn’t contain herself as she devoured malasada, after malasada, after malasada, until they were gone. She let out a sigh of disappointment as she wished she bought more. She brushed it off though, as she was generally pretty full. She then went into a prompt sleep, dreaming about the complex flavor combination of the malasada momona. She woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy, as she struggled to pull herself out of bed for the first 30 minutes she was awake. When she finally did wake up, she was immediately hungry again. For more malasadas. She checked the time, and it was well past the time that the store was open, so she got on her clothes, and got ready to head out to the malasada shop. But as she was examining herself in the mirror, she noticed that her yellow crop top didn’t fully cover her stomach like it usually did. In addition, her green shorts looked like they stuck to her skin a little more than usual. She initially was worried. “Oh god, did I look like this when I hung out with Hau? How embarrassing…” she thought as she hopelessly tugged down her shirt a little. She rolled her eyes and brushed it off. Of course she had gained a little weight. Her last month was pretty stressful for her, and battling strong trainers was good for her Pokémon’s daily activity, but it didn’t do much for her physical form. She smiled at herself in the mirror and told herself that it wasn’t anything she couldn’t work off. She happily walked out and strolled down to the malasada shop. She arrived, and ordered 4 malasada momonas, and sat down at a booth to eat her meal. She of course, loved the flavor still. Totally worth the walk in the hot Alolan sun. She ate them quickly and consecutively, savoring every bite as they tumbled down her throat. As she finished the last one, she patted her stomach, signifying the completion of her meal. However, something that Moon didn’t realize, is that the malasada momonas, were actively altering her body, at an increasing rate. See, the momonas actively increased her fat production rate, making her belly, butt, thighs, and breasts, double the rate at which they produced fat. And the more malasadas she ate, the more weight she gained. After she had finished her meal, she walked up to the store owner, and asked for 8 malasada momonas to go. The store owner hesitantly stared at her in a strange way for about a second, and then compiled. As they were relatively expensive, 8 malasadas was a pretty good revenue intake, so he did anyway. Moon grabbed the bag of malasadas and walked back home, but for some reason, the sun felt a lot more hot on her skin. It wasn’t the midday heat yet either, so this naturally confused her a little bit. As she got home, she let out a sigh of relief. The air conditioned house felt great on her skin, as she took a few seconds to catch her breath and cool off. She went into her room to put the malasadas on her desk, when she noticed her figure in the mirror. Her clothes, looked like they had shrunk again. She worriedly examined herself in the mirror. Her crop top rode up a bit more now, showing a chunk of her lower belly, and almost riding up to her belly button. She also had a look at her shorts, which were stretched pretty tight around her new waistline. And, they also looked like they were riding up her butt, which looked a little more plump. She also noticed that her boobs had gotten a little more, voluptuous. She was starting to worry a bit more. How was it possible? How could she have gained more weight in the process of a single day? She started pacing around in her room, thinking about possibilities as to why this was happening. Subconsciously, probably as a stress reliever, she picked up the bag of malasadas and started eating them. Thoughts ran through her head, none of which connected to the malasadas. “I-It can’t be them, they’re supposed to be healthy.” she told herself every time the thought came up. Eventually, her thought process stopped when she reached in the bag for another malasada. “Hrgh… I need more malasadas to figure this out,” she said as she crumpled the paper bag in her hands. She stormed out of her house and back to the malasada shop, but as she was doing this, she noticed a small *rip* noise in her lower half. She stopped in surprise to see what it was. It was her shorts. The seams on the sides had given in to her now thick thighs. Moon started to panic a little as she felt her stomach make a low rumbling noise as her belly bloated up past her midriff, now exposing her belly button. Her shorts felt even tighter after this, making the button hold on for dear life. Moon walked at a brisker pace to the malasada shop, hoping people didn’t see her in this, troublesome, state. She got to the shop and asked the owner for 4 malasada momomas. The owner, hesitating for even longer this time, grabbed the momonas and stared at her on her way out. Moon quickly pulled out a malasada as she briskly walked the way home, eating them so fast that she ate through 3 of them halfway through Hau’oli City. Suddenly, a loud popping noise stopped her dead in her tracks, and caught the attention of everyone in the surrounding area. The button on her shorts had popped off, and she was in the middle of town. During her standstill, her belly expanded and rounded out, making her look pregnant as it stuck out looking like a beachball. Her shirt also rode up significantly, putting her whole belly on display. Not to mention, her white panties were now showing through the shorts, exposing her undergarments to the world. The worst part of all is that someone snapped a picture of this mishap, showing Moon off at her lowest moment to the entire Alola region, no, the entire world. Someone started to laugh, and then another. And then another. Soon, the whole street was laughing at her misfortune. And soon, a whole lot more. Moon couldn’t take it anymore. She ran as fast as her chubby legs could go all the way back to her house. She got in, ran into her room, slammed the door, and cried her eyes out. It was to much. The confusion, the public shaming, the worldwide press. Her misfortune would be broadcast to the entire world, and she didn’t even fully know the cause of it. Now she sat in her room, fat, depressed, and scared. She went to her bed and cried in her pillow until she fell asleep. She awoke later, to a knock at her door, she got up rubbed her eyes, and opened the door to find none other than Hau, standing there. “Hey Moon, I saw what happened, and I…” she cut him off as she snapped in a drowsy tone, “What, are you here to laugh at my hideous self too?” Hau’s eyes largened as she said that. “Laugh at you? Hideous? Moon, you’re my friend. My best friend. Nothing is going to change that, not even a stupid fluke like this.” Hau sounded sincere in his words. Moon looked deep in his eyes for sincerity, and once she saw no other intentions, she opened her door all the way, signifying letting him in. Hau walked in the room, and Moon shut the door behind him. “I don’t think i’ve ever been in your room before,” Hau said as he looked around. “It’s pretty nice,” he said, while fiddling with a Wii U Gamepad. Moon chuckled a bit at Hau’s aloofness, as it was times like these where she really needed a friend. “Moon… Uh… I’m… I’m sorry,” Hau said, with a tonal change in his voice. Moon looked at him with confused eyes as she sat down on her bed. “How so?” Moon questioned. Hau turned to Moon and looked at her. “Well, I knew that something was up when you didn’t revolt at those malasadas,” he said in a regretful tone. “What do you mean?” Moon started to sound suspicious. “Well, the thing is, i’ve never seen any girl, enjoy them.” Moon looked at him with confused eyes. “What?” she said in a surprised voice. “What I mean is, is that, every time i’ve seen a woman eat one of those malasada momonas, they, get like, revolted. They hate the taste. They can barely even stand it. It’s weird, and I thought I could play a prank on you by giving you one, but, you liked it. A lot,” Hau sounded worried and confused. Moon cocked her head to the side, giving him a curious but stern look. “Women, don’t… like them? How could you not? They’re sweet, fluffy, and the combination of flavors is perfect! How could anyone resist?!” Moon sounded, somewhat angry. Hau clicked immediately. “I-I know! That's why i’m confused too! How can you both like them, and get addicted to them?” Moon looked at the ground, though it was obscured by her bloated gut. They both sighed. “Hey Moon, how much of those malasadas did you eat?” Hau asked in a worried tone. “I don’t know like… 2, 5, 4, 8, and those last 3 before, well, you know… that's like, 20 something?” Moon said nonchalauntly. Hau was taken aback. “T-twenty? In the span of 2 days?!” he sounded shocked. Moon blushed and looked away. “S-sorry. They’re just… so good…” Moon sounded ashamed. “Well, whatever was in those made you, well, bloat up,” Hau said concerned. Moon buried her face in her hands. “I know! I’m such a blimp!” Moon started to cry again. Hau came over to the bed to comfort her. “Hey don’t worry about it! I-I’m sure we’ll find a way to explain this,” Hau said in his most relaxed voice. As Hau felt Moon’s pillowy features in his arms, he was reminded of something that he had buried away for a long time. His face blushed and his teeth grimaced at the thought of it, but then, he had an idea. “H-hey Moon, do you, think uh… you can keep a, s-secret?” Hau said in a very shaky voice. Moon’s crying had a break for a second as she let out a response. “I-I guess… Wh-what is it, Hau?” she said recovering from a sob. Hau gulped hard and cleared his throat. “W-well uh, you see, I uh, well, i’ve always, um, I guess… liked girls who can, um… eat, more… than me,” Hau barely made his way through that sentence. Moon looked up at how with glaring eyes. “Y-yeah right. You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Moon didn’t buy it. Hau blushed and looked away for a second, obviously flustered. “N-no Moon, I-I mean it! I just didn’t tell you b-because, I, I, well… I didn’t want you to, think less of me…” Hau said, regretting telling her this. Moon looked up at Hau’s face. His face was washed with a darker pink blush as he looked away from her. She could tell he was being sincere. Why did she even question him? “...really?” Moon asked in a small voice. Hau looked back at her with his piercing gaze. “Y-yeah… really,” Hau whispered in an embarrassed tone. Moon slowly took Hau’s hand and put it on her plump thigh. Hau gasped, but didn’t make an attempt to take his hand away. Moon giggled at his embarrassment. “Well? What do you think?” Moon asked in a quiet, playful tone. Hau looked at her, and then where his hand was. “I-It’s… soft. A-and,” Hau lightly squeezed her thigh, “heh, squishy.” Moon laughed at Hau’s disposition. “Heheh! Soft and squishy, huh?” Moon was much happier now. The joy in her voice had returned. Hau looked at Moon dead in the eyes, it looked like he was about to say something important. “M-Moon, i’ll be honest, I… I think about you a lot and, I just… well, everytime I do I get really happy, and I… I think i’m in… love… with you,” Hau’s voice was flustered, and he was obviously really anxious. Moon looked at him with starstruck eyes. “H-Hau! I uh… I think… um… oh who am I kidding, I love you too!” Moon said with fluttering emotions in her words. Hau and Moon both leaned into each other slowly at first. They closed their eyes and went in for a kiss. Slowly but surely, it happened. Their lips locked for a brief second and then they pulled away. They sat in silence for a second, looking away from each other. Eventually, Moon spoke up. “S-so, I guess… that means we’re dating, huh?” Hau looked back at her and said, “Yeah, I mean… I guess that seals the deal.” Another awkward silence before Hau broke it this time, with an even more awkward question. “So, uh, Moon, weird question, but, um, what do you think about your, uh, belly?” Moon blushed a little and said, “Um, I don’t know, what do you think?” Hau smiled awkwardly and told her, “I-I think it’s really cute. I-It kinda looks like a, giant malasada, y’know?” Moon laughed. “You think my belly looks like food? Hahaha! Jeez, is that all you think about?” Hau laughed too, “Well, i’m not the only one,” Hau finish that sentence by poking Moon’s belly. Moon froze up. Hau looked at her in confusion. “Moon? I-I’m sorry, I know you had-” “That felt… weirdly good” Moon cut him off. “What?” Hau questioned. “Hau, k-keep touching it,” Moon ordered. Hau froze up and compiled. He put his hand on Moon’s belly, to which Moon whimpered quietly. Hau started to rub his hand all over Moon's belly, as her moans got a little louder. "Your belly... it's so smooth. I-it's like silk almost!" Hau exclaimed as he rubbed his hands all over her belly. Hau put another hand on to Moon's belly, just to see if anything would change. And it did, Moon's moans became quite a bit louder because of the extra hand rummaging through her belly. "H-Hau, this is amazing... It feels so good... OOOH!" Moon proclaimed as Hau stuck his finger in her tight belly button. Hau felt around a little bit more, enjoying it as he enjoyed Moon's moans of pure pleasure, before he stopped. "Wait!" Hau said, pulling his hands away from her watermelon gut. Moon was a little ticked. "Hau, I was about to, y'know..." she said as a blush glowed across her face. Hau looked at the ground in a grimace. "I-I just, don't think this is how it should go. It feels, unnatural," Hau sounded uncomfortable. He was a man of tradition, so this was a first for him. Moon sat up and chuckled. "I think someone is a little frustrated," Moon said in a playful tone looking into Hau's deep, brown eyes. Hau blushed a little as Moon unzipped his shorts and took out his cock. "M-Moon! What ARE you DOING?!" Hau was mega-flustered. Moon crouched and examined Hau's penis. "Wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought. Y'know i've looked at your pants before, and I never thought you'd be pushing 6 inches, but dang, you're definitely a grower," Moon explained in depth. "Thats, quite a LOT of information, but..." Hau sounded annoyed yet flustered. "...i'm flattered," Hau said, giving in to his emotions. Moon chuckled as she took her fingers and lightly tapped his firm erection as Hau stood there in complete silence and embarrassment. "I'm sorry for teasing you, but it'll only be for a little longer, okay?" Moon said while lightly running her fingers on Hau's cock. She then gave the head a light kiss, making Hau shudder and stumble on his breath. Then, Moon got up, and started to take off her crop top, which revealed her big, milky tits, barely encased in her shrunken white bra. Hau continued to stand there contemplating his situation, and really horny. Moon then started to take off her green shorts, but hit a snag at her rotund rump. She struggled with it for a little, eventually breaking free, and shimmying them the rest of the way down her thunder thighs. All the while, Hau found it humorous and sexy, as her smaller clothes accommodated to her chunkier figure poorly. Then Moon came close to him and ran her finger all around his chest, while giving him bedroom eyes and breathing lightly. "If you want the rest..." Moon paused mid sentence to rub her breasts and ass on Hau lightly, "then come and get it..." Moon walked slowly to the bed, giving Hau a nice view of her plump ass, before she got on the bed, and slowly lied down and rubbed her belly. Hau was in heat, and stared at her with deep, lust filled eyes. She stared back, expression mimicking his. Hau slowly took off his t shirt and walked over to the bed, where he mounted on top of Moon, as he slowly took off her bra. Her breasts were quite plump, obviously just brimming with fat and milk. Hau gave them a nice rub down, while Moon let herself be dominated. Hau then took off her panties, and bit clenched them in his teeth. He then threw them to the side of the room, and leaned in close to Moon. he started to make out with her, as they finally figured it out. Then, without words, and just mutual sexual stares, Hau stuck it inside of her, and they both made noises for the immense pleasure they felt. Moon made a loud moan, and Hau grunted deeply as they continued throughout the night. Just as Hau was about to cum, Moon pulled him in closer. "M-Moon w-wait! I-I'm!!" Moon just pulled him close and whispered, "I know, baby." Hau exploded inside of her, with the ferocity of a Alolan volcano. After they finished, they sat beside each other in bed for a long time. Moon finally broke the silence after like, 15 minutes, by saying, "Hau... I... I'm sorry but, I had too. I... couldn't keep going on like, well, this, if I didn't have a reason." Hau remained silent, eyes closed. He was asleep. Moon rolled her eyes and woke him up. "HAU!" she yelled as he jolted from his power nap. "I-I'm sorry Moon, I just, got really exhausted after all that," Hau said after he had woken up a little bit. Moon, now a little bit ticked, asked him if he had any... problems... with her. Hau looked at her and smiled. "Moon, after thinking about it for a little while, i'm sure my parents wouldn't mind us having a baby," Hau said in his most sincere tone. Moon smiled eagerly back at him before bringing him in for a hug. "Hau, you're so perfect for me, y'know?" Moon said with sentiment in her voice. "Same here, and in more ways than one," Hau said, after poking her belly again. "That trick isn't going to work twice, you know," Moon said jokingly. "Aww, but I love feeling your jiggling muffin!" Hau said disappointed. Moon blushed a little at the name that he called it, and told him, "Well I guess if you're gonna call it cute stuff like that, there's not a problem I can see," said Moon, a little flustered. Hau smiled and exclaimed, "Aww yeah!"


End file.
